Por trece razones
Thirteen Reasons Why, (Por trece razones en español), es una novela para jóvenes adultos escrita por Jay Asher. El libro fue publicado por RazorBill, un sello de Penguin Books, en 2007; la edición de bolsillo alcanzó el número uno en la lista de bestsellers del New York Times en julio de 2011. La novela fue el material de apoyo de la serie de Netflix: 13 Reasons Why, estrenada el 31 de marzo de 2017. Argumento Clay Jensen, un estudiante de bachillerato, encuentra un paquete anónimo en la entrada de su casa. Al abrirlo, descubre que se trata de una caja de zapatos con siete cintas de cassette grabadas, a ambas caras, por Hannah Baker, compañera de clase quien recientemente se había suicidado. En ellas, Hannah expone a 13 personas el papel que jugó cada uno de ellos en su muerte. Personajes * Clay Jensen – Protagonista de la novela y amor profundo de Hannah. Clay siempre observaba a Hannah, pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle, incluso cuando trabajó junto a ella. Él y Hannah se juntaron en una fiesta en la cual terminaron besándose en una habitación y estuvieron a punto de tener relaciones, pero Hannah lo aleja. * Hannah Baker – Protagonista de la novela, quien deja 13 cintas de cassette explicando las razones de su muerte. * Tony Padilla – Compañero de instituto de Clay y persona que resguarda el otro juego de cintas dejado por Hannah. * Justin Foley – Primer interés romántico de Hannah, además de su primer beso. Él la invita a salir y le saca una foto un tanto comprometedora, que luego muestra a sus amigos, iniciando así una cadena de rumores sobre Hannah. Durante una fiesta, entra con Jessica muy ebria a una habitación donde Hannah está escondida. En el lugar, Bryce, amigo de Justin, viola a Jessica mientras Hannah ve todo asustada y sin poder moverse. * Alex Standall – Alex conoció a Hannah y a Jessica en una cafetería e hizo una lista de las chicas del colegio donde Hannah aparecía como "el mejor trasero" y Jessica como "el peor trasero". Hannah menciona que si él no hubiera hecho esa lista, la mayoría de las cosas mencionadas en las cintas no habrían ocurrido. * Jessica Davis – Ella y Hannah fueron amigas hasta que se adaptaron a la escuela. Jessica tuvo una relación con Alex, que terminó a causa de los rumores de que Hannah y Alex habían tenido una relación a sus espaldas, y siempre culpó a Hannah de eso. * Tyler Down – Voyeur que espiaba a Hannah desde la ventana de su habitación. Hannah, con la ayuda de Courtney, logra atraparlo. * Courtney Crimsen – Chica popular del bachillerato a la que solo le interesa su reputación, por lo que utiliza a las demás personas. Luego de atrapar a Tyler, ella ignora completamente a Hannah y comienza el rumor de que Hannah guardaba juguetes sexuales en su habitación. * Marcus Cooley – Marcus invita a salir a Hannah el día de San Valentín a un bar popular, aunque este llegó tarde. Marcus puso su mano en la rodilla de Hannah, intentando propasarse con ella, por lo que Hannah lo empujó frente a todo el bar. * Zach Dempsey – Zach se acerca a Hannah justo después de lo ocurrido con Marcus, encontrándola atónita, por lo que lo ignora completamente, quedando en ridículo ante sus amigos. Zach busca venganza robando las notas de motivación en una clase, momento en que Hannah empieza a deprimirse, insinuando su suicido en las notas. * Ryan Shaver – Editor de la revista de la escuela. Publicaba escritos que encontraba por la escuela y estaba en un grupo de poesía junto a Hannah. Cuando él y Hannah se intercambiaron libretas, este aprovechó para robar uno de sus poemas y publicarlos, lo que causó conmoción en el instituto, e incluso la burla de algunas personas, lo que terminó con Hannah ofendida. * Jenny Kurtz – Animadora que iba a llevar a Hannah a casa tras encontrarse muy mal, pero chocan con un letrero de "Stop". Hannah insiste en llamar al 911, pero Jenny está asustada y decide irse dejando a Hannah sola. Hannah intenta avisar a alguien del letrero caído, pero cuando lo logra se entera que un accidente ha ocurrido en el cruce donde el letrero había caído. * Bryce Walker – Amigo de Tyler, Marcus y Zach. Él icita el odio hacia Hannah. * Sr. Porter – Profesor de inglés y consejero de los alumnos. Hannah recurre a él antes de suicidarse, intentando que la convenciera de que no se suicidara, pero los intentos del orientador no son suficientes para que Hannah cambie de opinión. Adaptaciones Serie de televisión Universal Studios compró los derechos cinematográficos de la novela el 8 de febrero de 2011. El 29 de octubre de 2015, se anunció que Netflix y ''Paramount Television'' ocuparian el libro como información base para la creación de una serie, con Selena Gomez, como productora ejecutiva de la misma. La serie fue estrenada el 31 de marzo de 2017. En mayo del 2017, Netflix renovó la serie para una segunda temporada. Teatro En 2009, Asher adaptó la novela para ser interpretada en una obra dramática en un bachillerato en Estados Unidos. Comentario del autor sobre el libro "Escribir este libro me hizo dar cuenta cuan fascinado estoy por la forma de interactuar... y los obstáculos que nos impiden comprendernos mejor unos a otros..." Premios * 2011 - Paperback edition became a #1 New York Times bestseller in the US * 2010 - Georgia Peach Book Awards for Teen Readers * 2009 - International Reading Association Young Adults' Choice list * 2008 - Best Books for Young Adults YALSA * 2008 - Quick Picks for Reluctant Young Adult Readers YALSA * 2008 - Selected Audiobooks for Young Adults YALSA * 2008 - California Book Award winner - Young Adult Referencias Enlaces externos *[http://cynthialeitichsmith.blogspot.com/2008/02/author-interview-jay-asher-on-thirteen.html Cynsations Author Interview: Jay Asher on Thirteen Reasons Why ] *Thirteen Reasons Why Facebook Fan Page *Thirteen Reasons Why official website *Thirteen Reasons Why Project website * Imágenes de la adaptación en serie Categoría:Novelas de 2007